


Drone-R

by Lust_Demon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Empurata, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm's briefcase isn't just good for going back in time.  Once Perceptor finds a way to unlock it's potential, there's multiverses to explore!  Unfortunately this isn't always a happy thing.  (Probably more tags to be added later, likely going to involve smut at some point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drone-R

There, but for the grace of Primus, he went.

It had been Rodimus' idea to open the briefcase again once he overheard Perceptor mention infinite possible universes. Regardless of the dangers and regardless of consequences, he wanted to see what else was out there. He argued that what they found could help them find Cybertopia. Could even find numerous things that could help not just the Lost Light, but Cybertron itself. The crew had been a little dubious, but it was actually Megatron that won them over. The former Decepticon had calmly stated that the alternate universes could give them infinite possible quests and glory and the crew cheered up immediately. The war was over and everyone was looking for something new to figure themselves out in this new semi peaceful time.

So that brought them here to another Cybertron, in Tarn specifically. Small search parties were sent out to feel the way and see how safe it was. Rung was with Whirl, the peacekeeper with the chaotic so they could balance one another regardless of what the situation brought to them. And in a dirty bar, they found him. Rung had been horrified into silence, his plating trembling when he recognized himself. Recognized exactly what and why everything happened. Silencing wasn't enough, humiliation wasn't enough. His alternate had apparently put his nose in where it didn't belong, and thus he lost it, along with his other features and two digits off each hand and Primus only knew what else.

"Doc." Whirl was calling his name but he was still staring at the other, seeing him serving drinks and accepting gropes as if it was commonplace. "Doc, what are you looking at?"

He wanted to turn around and walk away, but he had to stick close to Whirl. He glanced up at the helicopter and followed his singular optics glance, knowing that he had found the same thing when he heard the shatter of static coming from his patient and friend.

"No. No no no.  That ain't right Doc, that's not... No, I can't just.."

"Whirl, take a vent. There are a lot of mech's here."

"Only one I'm interested in." Whirl started across the room.

It was brash but Rung was privately glad that Whirl took the initiative. He saw the rotor scoop his alternate up and heard the soft squeal of beeps as Whirl carried him back over. Smiling softly, Rung nodded and opened the door of the bar before anyone could realize what they were doing. Maybe someone thought that Whirl wanted a quick fun time in a dark corner, but they didn't expect him to walk out with the serving drone.

As soon as they were out the door, Whirl transformed and the two orange mech's were swiftly strapped into his cockpit. It was a tight fit, but Rung put his arms around... Himself, and gently stroked his helm to help quiet the troubled trills and beeps from his alternate.

"It's gonna be okay Rung. I'm here now. I'm gonna take you home."

"Whirl, we shouldn't promise something if we're not sure we can deliver it."

"You're not promising anything, I am."

"I am standing with you though, I don't want him to go back to that..."

"Then you can promise too. You're the smart one Doc, you can figure out a way to talk around Roddy and we'll get -him- squirreled on the ship before anyone can say otherwise."

"We should speak to Perceptor. Only to ask him a hypothetical about removing natives from their home universe." Rung spoke softly, holding his alternate close and stroking his back, knowing the right spots along his spine that would relax him enough into a recharge.

"So you're with me?"

"We just need to be prepared for a backlash... But yes, I'm with you."

"You won't regret this, Doc. I'm gonna take care of you. Of him." Whirl had a quiet snarl in his tone. "Empurata isn't right for anyone, but they did it to you. They made you... They took your..."

"We can take him back to the ship and assess the damages." Rung stroked Whirl's dash, feeling him relax a fraction, the seatbelt that held him in place loosening enough for him to stretch a bit more. "We'll find a way to make this right."

Rung checked the skies around them, feeling his alternate cuddle into his warmth and instinctively pressed a kiss to his helm. A sleepy chirp came from the other and suddenly Rung's thoughts were spinning. Had they taken his voice but not his vocabulary?  Or had they reduced his mind to what only a service drone would need?  He had been groped in the bar so openly, was it part of his new life to do other services...?  Rung could feel his tanks churn at that thought and tightened his arms, squeezing his eyes shut and putting his helm down. He had always been a relatively private mech. His relations were few and far between because he sought out mech's he could truly trust and felt he could connect to.

"Doc, hold onto me, there's some afthole shadowing us. Thinks he's so damned clever..." Whirl snorted.

"Find a quiet spot to park where we won't be noticed and then settle down. I'll take care of it."

"You'll what?!"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Whirl shuddered a little at the dark tone in the therapist's vocals. It was a little intimidating to hear that soft growl rolling from such normally sweet, somber tones. It was a little arousing to feel the firm hand clenching one of the handles on the upper section of his cockpit. Checking the winds around them, Whirl pulled them to the side and let his nose dip as he scanned for a spot that would be large enough for himself as well as the jet behind him to land and possibly fight if it came down to it. If Rung stepped back and allowed him free reign. Somehow he couldn't see that happening and he had to clench down on his vocalizer to keep from protesting loudly and waking up his precious little passenger. He knew the Doc well enough to know that Rung would want him protecting the most vulnerable one in their group.  Pulling himself around a dilapidated building, he sent out a ping to Rodimus to let the co-captain know that they would be coming in shortly, just as soon as they dealt with a local.

::Whirl, do -not- kill anyone. I'll send someone to your location asap but keep your guns locked!  Do you hear me?::

Wow, wasn't that just the wrong thing to say?

::Sorry Roddy, you're breaking up. I've gotta go break this guys neck for looking at me funny.::

He shut down his comm before Rodimus could respond and sniggered quietly.

"You're having fun." Rung sounded amused, his digits curling around the handle on his door, stroking it absently in a way that made Whirl melt a little on the inside.

"Rodimus is easy to get riled up sometimes."

"Whirl, we should be endearing him to you so that he'll be more positively inclined to accepting my alternate on the ship."

"And that's just what I'm doing!  When he finds out I didn't actually kill this joker following us, he'll be so happy that he'll agree to do whatever you ask."

"That's a very positive outlook to have, but you should still refrain from antagonizing the captain. Here now. This should be a good spot, isn't it?"

Whirl did a slow circle of the area before letting his landing skids touch down, slowing his rotors but keeping his engine running in case they needed to take off again.

"Keep him, ah, me, inside. Try talking to him if he comes around to keep him calm but don't let him out." Rung instructed, sliding closer to the door and tapping it lightly to make Whirl open up so he could hop out.

His legs slipped across the seat smoothly and Whirl's engines revved quietly in appreciation.  Rung slipped his glasses off and started to clean them off casually as he exited, his peds clicking against the ground softly. He knew just how it would look to anyone that had followed and intended on using that to his full advantage.

The one who was following them dropped to the ground, transforming in mid air so he dropped like a rock out of the sky. The shine of his visor was focused on Rung and he took a half step back as he studied the small orange mech.

"Who are you..."

"I find it difficult to believe that you have no idea who I am." Rung spoke softly, replacing his glasses as he looked at the stranger.

It was a gamble, but not much of one. After all, most twins bore striking resemblance to one another. It was all a matter of bluffing, and Rung was rather good at that. He smiled coldly at the stranger and folded his servos behind him.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Rung said in a soft tone. "Perhaps I read you wrong and you have no wishes for repentance after what you've done."

"I just purchased him." The jet held up his servos defensively.

"Oh.  You just purchased a living being. That's all."

"It's benevolent ownership, he can't take care of himself."

"I think I'll be the judge of that.  You are relieved of your... 'Duty' to him." Rung stepped back towards Whirl.

"So you're just going to own him now, same as me?" He heard the jet sneer.

Whirl's door opened again and Rung put a servo inside. "Well I'm certainly not going to molest him and use him as entertainment for drunken rabble.  He is my sibling and I intend to care for him."

Whirl closed the door quickly after them and before Rung could tell him not to, he shot at the bot that had been following him.  It was just a minor wound, enough to slow him down on his trek back to the bar, anything to grant them more time.  Rung looked out the window, trying to pull his emotions back under control. He felt a small three digited servo on his arm and looked down to see his sibling.  Even with Empurata, he was attempting to help someone else. He sighed and put his hand over the other's.

"It will be alright." Rung spoke softly. "Whirl will make sure you're safe. Whirl is a good mech."

"I love it when you sing my praises Doc. Makes me all -dewy-."

"Whirl, please." Rung let out a short laugh. "That's crass and I don't think my brother would want to hear that."

"Oh!  Yeah, sorry. Bad Whirly-bird. I'll watch myself."

"I appreciate it." Rung murmured, his servo absently patting Whirl's door. Looking down at his alternate, his features softened and he watched as the other fretted his remaining digits together. "It will be alright, Rung. No one else will touch you unless you welcome it."

A single blue optic flickered up to look at him and Rung grit his denta when he heard a soft, questioning trill. There was disbelief tinting the others EM field and Rung flexed his fingers against Whirl's door to keep from grasping his alternate so soon after he'd made a promise to him. He would only mean well by it, but he didn't want Rung to be confused or lose trust in him.

The single optic was large and Rung couldn't help but think of him as innocent, even though he knew very well that his alternate was just as worldly as he was. He was mature enough to go against the council, enough to upset them into altering his form and possibly thoughts. Rung startled a little when he felt the others helm resting on his chest and a delicate servo petting near the glass that obscured his spark from view. That soft trilling started again, but it wasn't questioning this time. It was a quiet melody of comfort combined with an empathetic EM field lightly fluttering against his, almost hesitant in its waves. Despite everything, Rung couldn't help but smile. They had tried to take so much from him, but his alternate was still the same at spark.

Offlining his optics, Rung listened to the trill and chuckled when he recognized the refrain. Letting his tone dip low, he joined in, his spark pulsing pleasantly when his brother hugged him in response. All around him he could feel the shift of Whirl's EM field as well and Rung dipped his helm as if to hide his smile. What started as curious confusion was curling into enjoyment and disbelief.

"You sound good, Doc."

“I’ve always been rather fond of instrumental music and the way a tone can change depending on what is being used to play the piece.” The therapist adjusted his glasses, keeping an eye on the skies so he could tell when they would be close enough to hail the Lost Light without worrying about radio scramblers.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Rung.” Whirl’s voice was soft but his promise held an edge to it that made Rung look up, optics shuttering in surprise.  “I don’t care what Rodimus says, you’re gonna have a home on the Light.  We’re chock full of misfits so adding in one more body ain’t gonna make a bit of difference.”

Rung smiled softly, looking down at his counterpart as the serving drone appeared to listen intently to what Whirl was saying.  Since he didn’t have his features, Rung had to rely on the other’s field to try to parse how he felt about the statement.  But even the soft magnetic aura that surrounded his alternate was quiet with contemplation, revealing little of how he felt.  Rung could only assume that his alternate was used to holding everything close to the spark to ensure his continued survival.  Whatever Rung had done for this council and Institute to implement their changes on him, the orange mech had ‘learned his lesson’.  

 

 


End file.
